Lego Marvel Cinematical Universe : The Video Game
Lego Marvel Cinematical Universe has a lot of new features. They will be mentioned in the Gameplay secion. Gameplay New Features As it says above^, these are the new features. The new features are: #Nick Fury will give upgrades to the Iron Man Suits, as you will see in the Upgrades section #Day and Nighttime cycle, like in Minecraft, but without monsters #Advanced Areas #Villains appear on buidings when you activate a S.H.I.E.L.D Facility Terminal #Finally, Boss Battles are only available at nighttime, so they won't appear until it is night. Old Features #Story Scene Swap ( Avengers, GOTG, X-Men, Fantasic 4 or all of them together) #Story Swap Segments : Short Part, then switches to another then back #Character Roster Free Roam Hub The Hub is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, like in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. But now, it has more advanced things. You can take a Quinjet to the S.H.I.E.L.D Facility where you create characters and vice-versa. Deadpool isn't the Narrator of Bonus levels anymore, Stan Lee is the narrator of them and Deadpool is the Peril thing. There is one Boss on the Helicarrier, Loki. Loki is standing right in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D Facility Terminal for the Helicarrier, so you need to use the one closest to the Helicarrier. Open-World The Openworld is New York . Characters Playable throughout Story Mode *Iron Man- Iron Man Armor, Unibeam,Destroy Silver LEGO, Missile Rain,Flight : Cost: N/A *Iron Man ( GOTG)- Iron Man Armor, Unibeam, Destroy Silver objects, Destroy cosmic objects, flight: Cost: N/A *Captain America- Shield, Deflect lasers, Agility, Pull orange handles, Shield protection: Cost: N/A *Captain America ( Falcon)- shield, shield protection, deflect lasers: Cost: N/A *Hulk: Super Strength, Pull orange handles, break special walls, create and throw rock masses : Cost: N/A *Bruce Banner: Advanced Intelligence, Transform into Hulk: Cost: N/A *Black Widow: Advanced Intelligence, Stealth, Guns, Agility : Cost: N/A *Hawkeye: Agility, Bow, Special Arrows : Cost: N/A *Vision: Flight, pass through certain places, Solar Blast : Cost: N/A *Thor: Mjolnir, Electric powers, Flight, Break special walls, super strength : Cost : N/A *Wolverine: Claws, Activate Claw switches, climb special walls, dig, regenerate hearts: Cost: N/A *Cyclops: Laser Beam: Cost: N/A *Jean Grey: Telekinesis, Hover, mind control : Cost: N/A *Beast: Same as Wolverine except Regenerate : Cost : N/A *Polaris : Magnetic, Hover : Cost : N/A *Havok: Energy Beam : Cost: N/A *Storm: Electric Powers: Cost : N/A *Iceman: Ice powers : Cost : N/A *Mister Fantastic: Shapeshift into teapot, elastic : Cost: N/A *Human Torch: Fire Powers: Cost: N/A *Invisible Woman : Stealth, Telekinesis : Cost: N/A *Thing: same as Hulk except transform : Cost: N/A *Star-Lord: Advanced Intelligence, Flight, guns : Cost: N/A *Gamora: Sword, agility : Cost: N/A *Rocket Raccoon: Bazooka: Cost: N/A *Drax: Daggers, stealth : Cost: N/A *Groot: same abilities as Hulk except transform: Cost: N/A *Bucky Barnes ( Good)- Hand-to-hand combat: Cost: N/A *Steve Rogers- hand-to-hand combat: Cost: N/A Unlocked Throughout Story Mode for purchase *Professor X : Telekinesis: Cost: 1,000,000 studs *Magneto: Magneic, Hover: Cost: 150,000 studs *Mystique: Shapeshift: Cost: 250,000 studs *Mysterio: Stealth: Cost: 200,000 studs *A-Bomb: Same as Hulk, transform into Rick Jones: Cost: 500,000 studs *Abomination: Same as Hulk except transform: Cost: 400,000 studs *Rick Jones: same as Bruce Banner, transform into A-Bomb: Cost: 50,000 studs *Jean Grey ( Days of Future Past): same as Jean Grey: Cost: 1,000,000 studs *Wolverine ( Days of Future Past): same as Wolverine: Cost: 1,000,000 studs *Captain America ( Wounded): same as Captain America: Cost: 100,000 studs *Falcon: same as Captain America ( Falcon) except shield and protection: Cost: 500,000 studs *Stan Lee: all hero powers: Cost: complete all bonus levels *Deadpool: swords, guns, stealth: Cost: Save Deadpool from every peril *Iron Man ( Vibration Armor): Iron Man Armor, Flight, Sonar blasts, unibeam: Cost: 2,000,000 studs *Loki: Scepter, lasers, Freeze powers with Tesseract: Cost: 300,000 studs *Sandman: Sand powers: Cost: 400,000 studs *She-Hulk:same as Hulk except transform: Cost: 150,000 studs *Bucky Barnes ( Evil)- Hydra gun: Cost: 2,000,000 studs *Doctor Doom- Electric powers: Cost: 150,000 studs *Doombot- gun : Cost: 150,000 studs *Red Skull- Hydra gun : Cost: 10,000 studs *Hydra Agent- Machine gun : Cost: 150,000 studs *Ronan the Accuser- Staff, Telekinesis, The Orb ( freeze time) : Cost: 1,000,000 studs *Magneto Acolyte- Electric powers- Cost: 150,000 studs Levels Chapter 1: Secret Plans Storyline: When Doctor Doom and Loki create plans that are not supposed to be seen, Iron Man and Captain America are called to get the plans. But Abomination guards them. Characters- [ Iron Man, Captain America ] Enemies- [ Doombots] Bosses- Abomination [ to defeat him, you have to drop stuff on him, since Captain has strength.] Chapter 2: Falcon ? Storyline: When Falcon steals Captain America's suit, Captain must get his suit back. While he is doing that, Iron Man joins Captain America in helping get Falcon. Characters- Part 1- [ Steve Rogers, Iron Man ] Characters-Part 2- [ Captain America, Iron Man, Bucky Barnes ( Good, then Cap. America Falcon var.) ] Enemies- Part 2- [ Hydra Agents ] Bosses- Part 1- Bucky Barnes ( Evil) /12 hearts\ Bosses- Part 2- Red Skull ( 20 hearts) Chapter 3- Iron Man's Plan Storyline: Iron Man makes a plan to get the Guardians of the Galaxy. But he knows they are aliens. So he makes a disguise for himself and lets Captain America come along. But he lets Bucky finish his suit. Characters- [ Iron Man ( GOTG), Captain America , Guardians of the Galaxy ( later) ] Enemies- [ Hydra Agents ] Bosses- Ronan the Accuser ( 30 hearts) Chapter 4- Visions , Tunnels Storyline: When Hawkeye and Captain America meet Vision, it turns into a philisophy of death when Loki teleports them to two different tunnels. Story Swap Segment Scene 1 Characters-[ Hawkeye, Captain America ] Scene 2 Characters- [ Vision ] Enemies- Scene 1- [ Doombots ] Enemies- Scene 2- [ Doombots ] Bosses- Scene 1- None Bosses- Scene 2- None Chapter 5- X to the Max Storyline- When the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, and X-Men have a meeting, Magneto brings the Helicarrier down to the city and it destroys half of the city. Now the four teams must defeat Magneto and save New York. Characters- Team 1 *Iron Man *Captain America *Captain America ( Falcon) *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Vision *Thor Characters- Team 2 *Wolverine *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Beast *Polaris *Havok *Storm *Iceman Characters- Team 3 *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing Characters-Team 4 *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax *Groot Enemies- Magneto Acolytes Bosses- Magneto Chapter 6-